Imprisoned
by Kianna Sheen
Summary: Temari has 5 slaves: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tayuya, and Kin, in which she uses them for her pleasure. LEMON, YURI, RAPE-ISH
1. Intro

**A/N: This is my first lemon!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hinata woke up in a dim room. The last thing she remembered was blacking out while going through a short-cut ally.

She tried to stand up but her hands and feet were tied down on a table. That's when she realized she was naked.

"So you're finally awake?" Hinata turned her face to the direction of the voice.

"W-Where am I?" Hinata struggled on the table.

"I'm Temari, and you're in my little 'prison'" Temari smiled wickedly, "Sex slaves. All new-commers get a special 3 hour sex with the master."

"M-master?"

"Yeah. Master Temari, you will address me as that from now on." Temari smacked her whip on her hands, "I have other sex slaves-- you might know some of them. Sakura, Ino, Tayuya, and Kin."

Hinata gasped at those names. She knew all of them.

"Now enough talking, it's time," Temari stripped and got ontop of Hinata and licked her earlobe. Hinata bit her lip to stop her moan.

Temari trailed down to her neck and started nipping her skin. She trailed back up her skin and came to her lips. When Hinata refused to open her mouth, Temari pinched her nipple. Hinata gasped and Temari used that chance to enter her mouth.

Temari used her hands to massage her breasts, moving her thumbs in a circular motion on her nipples. Hinata moaned.

"You like that, don't you?"

Temari brought her mouth down to her breasts and started sucking, but she didn't spend much time on that. She went lower and licked her inner thighs to tease her. Hinata moaned louder.

Temari licked the entrance of her pussy and used her thumbs to rub her clit. And just when Hinata was about to let a moan, Temari suck her finger deep in her wet pussy, making Hinata moan louder.

She stuck finger after finger until she was finally fisting her.

"You've got a pretty tight pussy" Temari tongued her pussy and started twirling her tongue.

Hinata felt something coming in her tubes and she let it all out. Temari licked up all her juices and then made out with Hinata to show her how she tastes like.

She got up and straightened herself, "Tomorrow you'll meet the rest of the girls. You'll be wearing this," she held out what looked like a strapless thong-bathing suit. Her's was purple and very low.

Temari grabbed her hair and threw her in a room and as she was leaving she said, "Don't expect next time to be as nice as this. You'll have to do some work. And don't expect it to be as short as it was. I'll come in your room tomorrow to wake you up."

* * *

**A/N: I promise to have lots of yuri and lemon. It'll be better in the next chapter**

**Please review!**


	2. The Days

**A/N: I haven't checked this in such a loong time and I didn't think it would get a lot of reviews.**

**So you've probably lost interest, but if chapter 2 goes well, I'll continue.**

* * *

There was a loud banging on Hinata's door. She slowly got up. She was still hot and sticky from last night, not to mention naked also.

The banging grew louder and Hinata heard Temari's angry voice from the other side.

"You're f--king late! Everyone is at roll call. Get out here now!"

Alarmed by the anger in Temari's voice, Hinata scurried to put on her little "uniform" and ran out. And just as she did, a guard came over and handcuffed her to the rest of the group, who were all combined by a long chain.

Hinata looked over and saw all familiar faces. Sakura was first in line, followed by Ino, then Kin, and behind her was Tayuya. She heard the sound of heels step behind her. Temari held a short leather whip, which she snapped in front of Hinata's face.

"Bend over" she ordered.

Quickly, Hinata arched her back foward and felt Temari give a hard whipping on her ass.

"Next time," Temari snapped the whip again, "don't be late"

Temari grabbed Sakura and lead the wway to a mess hall. She made them form a line to get food.

Slowly, one by one, everyone filled their trays. And Temari pushed them on a table.

Hinata looked down on her seat to find a dildo looking thing upright. It was on everyone elses seat too. She tried to move it but it seemed glue to the seat.

"Anything wrong, Hinata?" Temari question.

"N-n-no" she shammered. And in one swift motion, Temari grabbed Hinata's shoulder and pushed her down hard. Hinata felt the burning pain as the dildo entered her pussy.

* * *

It was after breakfast and they were all sent to their rooms. Except Hinata.

"Today is your day," said Temari, "Every girl has a day of the week, and yours is Wednesday."

Hinata was confused. My day!?

She reached this room which was relatively small and red. There in the middle of the room layed a machine of some sort. Temari yanked her chains and forced Hinata in a dentist looking chair. She strapped her down and sat on a chair infront of it. Next to her were large buttons and switches. She flipped one switch.

Slowly a vibrating dildo entered her tight little pussy. Hinata groaned and moaned. Temari flipped another switch and a little cup-like suction covered her tits and it began to suck. Hinata was now moaningg louder.

"Oooh, that's-that's"

"Good?" Temari finished for her.

"Pl-please stop it!" Hinata cried, but Temari didn't listen, but insteead turned up a dial. The dildo was now getting faster.

"Oh! Oh!" Hinata's pussy was getting pink and swollen. The machine made this churning noise.

"Feel's good doesn't it?" yelled Temari. She laughed and turned the dial up the highest it can go.

"Mmmmm!" Hinata was bitting her lower lip, "I'm gonna-I'm gonna cu--"

And then the pleasure stopped. It painfully went away and Hinata looked confused.

Temari smiled wickedly, "You said you wanted me to stop."

"N-no pleaase, keep going" begged Hinata.

"Say you want to be f--ked" Temari leaned towards Hinata's face.

"I-I-I want to be f--ked"

"Say it louder."

"I want to be f--ked!" Hinata yelled as Temari turned up the dial again.

"I want to be F--KED!" Hinata screamed as Temari turned it up to full blast. Hinata's body began to shake uncontrollably and a unfamiliar pleasure went through her body and came out as a fluid through her pussy. All her cum splurted out everywhere.

Temari turned off everything. Hinata was tired and exhausted. She tried to look down, but realized that her tits have enlarged from the suction. It could be like a D size or a double D!

Temari climbed ontop of Hinata, "As you know, I have days for you guys were I'll be experimenting," she snickered, "And you must know there are 7 days in a week. So you have one day off with the girls, but on Saturday we do something special."

Temari stuck her tongue down Hinata's mouth and started to suck her tongue, "I have a special business running here. I can't keep this all up without financial support." Temari stuck a finger in Hinata's swollen, pink, cum-filled pussy and licked it, "So I hired these guys to help me." She stuck her finger in Hinata's throat. "But I can't go without giving them payment. So I bring them here to choose any girl they like and they get to keep them for a day as their mistress."

Hinata blushed. She never had it with a guy before, but after today. She felt ready.

"But don't get too excited," Temari noticed Hinata's face, "It's only Wednesday. So wash up and sleep."

A towel hit Hinata in the face and she mustered all her strength and got up to take a shower.

* * *

**A/N: One word= Review!**


End file.
